City Meets Country
by Ultimate Thorny Rose
Summary: Sequel to Country Life. After Ella's school gets set on fire, the students and teachers have to go to different schools until it gets fixed. Some of the students go to Max and Fang's school. Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**May 6**

Ella's POV

It was Saturday. Mom and I were reading an article in the New York Times.

_Arson Going To Jail_

_By Sarah Williams_

_Corey Parker, 24, has been sentenced to four years in prison for starting a fire on Thursday. The fire caused $2 million in damage to Midwood High School in Brooklyn._ _Corey Parker was sentenced to prison yesterday. _

_Students and staff of Midwood High School will have to attend and teach at other schools until the damages are fixed._

"Why would somebody set a high school on fire, of all things?" Mom asked.

I shrugged. "Don't know."

"Where are you gonna go until Midwood High gets fixed, mija?" Mom asked. "Mija" means "my daughter" in Spanish.

"Nudge, Sam, Iggy and I made plans to go to Fang's school two days after Midwood High was reduced to ashes." I said. "Fang's been sending me e-mails as often as possible ever since he moved in with Max and her family, and he described the school he goes to in one of his e-mails. He said it's a huge school with a really small student population, and he also said that half of Midwood High's student population would fill up the school."

Mom's mouth widened. "Wow, that school _really_ has a small student population!"

"So, can I go to Fang's school? Sam, Nudge and Iggy called me last night saying that they're gonna go there." I said to mom.

"Of course you can." Mom said. "I'll call Anne and let her know that we're gonna be staying with her."

Third person POV

Valencia called Anne. "Hi Anne. It's Valencia. Ella and I will be staying with you at the ranch for a little bit, because her school got caught on fire, and Ella told me Fang's school has plenty of room. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course!" Anne exclaimed. "There's plenty of room."

"Thanks Anne." Valencia said. "See you soon."

Valencia hung up and turned to Ella. "We're gonna be staying with Anne."

Ella's POV

I texted Nudge, Sam, and Iggy. _My mom said yes to going to Fang's school, and we're gonna be staying with her friend Anne._

Nudge immediately texted me back. _**My mom said yes to going to Fang's school too, but she said that I would have to stay with someone, because she's not willing to move just so I can go to another school, as stupid as that sounds. I was wondering if I could stay with u. You'd have to drive me, because I asked mom if I could drive with Iggy, and she said no.**_

Nudge's car currently needs repairs, so lately Iggy's been driving her places.

"Mom, can Nudge stay with us?" I asked mom. "Her mom said yes to going to Fang's school too, but she said that Nudge have to stay with someone, because she's not willing to move just so Nudge can go to another school. We'll have to drive her, 'cause she asked her mom if she could drive with Iggy, and she said no."

"Of course Nudge can come with us." Mom said.

I texted Nudge. _Mom said u can come with us._

Nudge immediately texted me back. _**Great! Thanks Ella!**_

"Start packing your stuff." Mom said to me.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ella's POV

Mom pulled into a huge ranch with a long driveway. I left my car at home. As soon as second semester is over, Sam, Nudge, Iggy and I are going back to New York.

"We're here." Mom said.

"Wow, it's really pretty here." Nudge said.

Nudge was right. I could see a charming, pretty big wooden house with a garage attached to it, a barn, a pasture, a riding ring, a dung pile, a chicken coop, and a dog house. The chicken coop and the dung pile did not stink at all, surprisingly. Across the road from the ranch was a forest with plenty of riding trails.

A woman, a man, two boys, and two girls walked up to us. Fang had his right hand intertwined with the left hand of the oldest of the two girls.

"Valencia! It's so nice to see you again!" The woman gave my mom a warm hug.

"It's nice to see you again too, Anne." Mom said to the woman. She gestured to me. "This is my daughter, Ella."

"Hi." I said with a small, pleasant smile.

"And this is her friend Nudge." Mom gestured to Nudge.

"Hey." Nudge said with a small, pleasant smile and a wave.

Mom looked at the oldest girl. "You must be Max! Fang's told me and Ella much about you."

"He's told me much about you too." Max said.

Anne introduced us to the rest of the family.

"Now that we all know each other, let's go inside the house." Jeb said.

~Line break~

The inside of the house was even more amazing than the outside of it.

Fang showed mom, Nudge and I to the rooms we would be staying in.

After mom, Nudge and I unpacked our stuff, it was time for lunch.

Anne had made hash browns and scrambled eggs.

"You're a fantastic cook." Nudge said to Anne.

"Thank you." Anne said.

"Have you girls ever been on a horse?" Max asked Nudge and I.

"No." We both said, shaking our heads.

"Well, you're gonna get on one today!" Max exclaimed. "We have plenty of plaid shirts, cowboy boots, and jeans that we don't wear. Slip on a pair of jeans, a plaid shirt, and a pair of cowboy boots and meet us outside."

"You'll love horseback riding, trust me.″ Angel said.

Third person POV

Fang, Max, her parents, and her siblings went outside. Nudge and Ella put on jeans, plaid shirts, and cowboy boots and met up with them in the riding ring. They had saddled up a few horses and ponies.

Fang was on a black horse named Jet, Angel was on Piper, Ari was on Ace, Jeb was on a grey horse named Slick, Anne was a palomino horse named Minnie, and Gazzy was on Chip. Max was holding the reins of Bullet, a black horse named Charlie and a white horse named Star.

"All right, girls, before you start riding, you gotta learn how to get on a horse.″ Max said. ″What you do is you hold the reins in your left hand, and turn the stirrup towards you with your right. Put your left foot into the stirrup, hold the saddle, bounce gently in the stirrup, then swing your right leg over the horse, and sit down in the saddle.″ Max gave a little demonstration. She was now on Bullet.

″Now you try.″ Max said to Ella and Nudge. ″Do what I just did.″

Ella got on Charlie and Nudge got on Star.

″Wahoo! Ya did it!″ Gazzy exclaimed. ″Now let's get riding!″

Max, her family, Fang, Ella and Nudge started off by walking, then worked their way into a trot, then they ran circles around the arena and came to a stop.

″That was awesome!″ Ella exclaimed.

″Now I'm gonna teach you how to get off a horse.″ Max said. ″ What you do is you hold the reins in your left hand up along the neck of the horse and with the left rein slightly shorter, and while holding the horse's wither, swing your right leg over the horses rump keeping it from pumping the horses rump, then you remove your left foot and spring down, making sure you bend your knees and then stand up again.″ Max gave a little demonstration. She was now off Bullet. She took his reins.

″Now you try.″ Max said to Ella and Nudge. ″Do what I just did.″

Ella got off Charlie and Nudge got off Star.

″Now you know how to ride a horse!″ Anne exclaimed. ″Congratulations girls!″

″That was fun!″ Nudge exclaimed. ″Can we go for a trail ride tomorrow?″

″You can after school.″ Anne said.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Thursday, June 8th**

Max`s POV

It was lunch time.

Mackenzie sat down at the table Fang, Travis, Ella, Nudge, me, Sam, Iggy, and J.J. were sitting at.

″What the hell are you doing at our table, whore?″ J.J. asked Mackenzie.

″I needed to get away from _him_.″ Mackenzie said with a scowl.

″Who do you mean by `him`?″ Sam asked.

″Omega!″ Mackenzie exclaimed. ″He's been following me around like a puppy dog all day!″

Fang, Travis, Ella, Nudge, me, Sam, Iggy, and J.J. burst into laughter.

″It's not funny!″ Mackenzie exclaimed. ″He keeps asking me to go to tomorrow night's dance with him, and I don't wanna go with him!″

″Omega won't stop annoying you until he gets what he wants.″ Ella said. ″I know this from experience.″

″Yeah. Before Ella dated Sam, Omega had the biggest crush on her. He asked her out over and over and over again until she said yes. Then she dumped him, and he never spoke to her since.″ Nudge said. ″That's what you gotta do, Mackenzie. Go to the dance with Omega, tell him you'll be his girlfriend, and then dump him.″

Mackenzie walked over to Omega. ″I'll go to the dance with you, Omega.″

″Score!″ Omega yelled loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear. He winked at Mackenzie. ″Where something sexy.″

_Dude, she always wears sexy clothes_, I thought. _She's the school whore, for crying out loud!_

**After school**

Nudge's POV

Max had shown me and Ella her favourite riding trail.

″Wow, it's gorgeous out here.″ I said in awe, taking in the beautiful scenery and the sounds of nature.

″It sure is.″ Ella said.

I spotted J.J. running towards us on Midnight.

″Hey guys!″ She exclaimed.

″Hey.″ I said.

″Are you excited about the dance?″ J.J. asked.

″You bet!″ Nudge exclaimed.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Friday, June 9****th**

Max`s POV

Mackenzie didn't show up to tonight's dance. I found that really weird, considering she has gone to every single dance at this school.

A slow song started to play. It was Strawberry Wine by Deana Carter.

_He was working through college on my grandpa's farm__**  
**__I was thirsting for knowledge and he had a car__**  
**__I was caught somewhere between a woman and a child__**  
**__When one restless summer we found love growing wild__**  
**__On the banks of the river on a well beaten path__**  
**__It's funny how those memories they last__**  
**__Like strawberry wine and seventeen__**  
**__The hot July moon saw everything__**  
**__My first taste of love oh bittersweet__**  
**__Green on the vine__**  
**__Like strawberry wine_

"May I have this dance?" Fang asked, holding his hand out to me.

"Of course." I said, taking his hand.

Fang and I found a spot on the gym floor beside J.J. and Travis.

_I still remember when thirty was old_  
_And my biggest fear was September when he had to go_  
_A few cards and letters and one long distance call_  
_We drifted away like the leaves in the fall_  
_But year after year I come back to this place_  
_Just to remember the taste_  
_Of strawberry wine and seventeen_  
_The hot July moon saw everything_  
_My first taste of love oh bittersweet_  
_Green on the vine_  
_Like strawberry wine_

Nudge's POV

″You look great.″ Iggy said to me. ″Then again, you always look great.″

_The fields have grown over now_  
_Years since they've seen the plow_  
_There's nothing time hasn't touched_  
_Is it really him or the loss of my innocence_  
_I've been missing so much_

_Like strawberry wine and seventeen_  
_The hot July moon saw everything_  
_My first taste of love oh bittersweet_  
_Green on the vine_  
_Like strawberry wine_  
_Strawberry wine_  
_Strawberry wine_

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Saturday, June 22**

Max`s POV

Tonight was prom night. J.J. and Giselle came over to my house to get ready. All of us girls have just finished getting ready.

″Max, that dress looks gorgeous on you!″ J.J. exclaimed.

″You look amazing, Max!″ Ella exclaimed.

″We all look amazing.″ Giselle said.

″Come on, girls, let's go downstairs.″ Nudge said.

Fang's POV

When Max came down the stairs my heart stopped. She looked amazing. When she reached us I couldn't help but smile.

"You look amazing." I told her. ″Then again, you always look amazing.″

Gazzy made a face. ″Oh gag me.″

″Someday you'll get a girlfriend and you'll be saying mushy-gushy stuff like Fang just said.″ Angel said to Gazzy.

"Picture time!" Anne exclaimed. Ari, Max, Giselle, me, Ella, Sam, Nudge, Iggy, Travis, and J.J.

"Perfect!" Anne said. She opened the door for us and said "Now go! You don't want to be late!"

We walked out.

**At the school…**

Max's POV

When we got to the school I noticed Mackenzie and Omega holding hands.

″Guess she likes him after all.″ J.J. said.

A song started to play. It was Country Girl (Shake It For Me) by Luke Bryan.

_**Hey girl. Go on now.  
You know you've got everybody looking.**_

_**Got a little boom in my big truck  
Gonna open up the doors and turn it up  
Gonna stomp my boots in the Georgia mud  
Gonna watch you make me fall in love**_

Get up on the hood of my daddy's tractor  
Up on the tool box, it don't matter  
Down on the tailgate, girl I can't wait  
To watch you do your thing

″Come on, Max, let's go dance!″ J.J. grabbed my arm and I grabbed Fang`s arm and J.J. dragged me onto the dance floor and I dragged Fang onto the dance floor. Ari, Giselle, Ella, Sam, Nudge, Iggy and Travis joined us.

_**Shake it for the young bucks sittin' in the honky-tonks  
For the rednecks rockin' 'til the break of dawn  
For the DJ spinnin' that country song  
Come on, come on, come on  
Shake it for the birds, shake it for the bees  
Shake it for the catfish swimming down deep in the creek  
For the crickets and the critters and the squirrels  
Shake it to the moon, shake it for me girl, aww**_

Country girl, shake it for me girl,  
Shake it for me girl, shake it for me  
Country girl, shake it for me girl,  
Shake it for me girl, shake it for me

Ella's POV

Everyone was dancing and having a blast. I usually don't listen to country, but I have to admit, I like this song.

_**Somebody's sweet little farmer's child,  
That got it in her blood to get a little wild  
Pony tail and a pretty smile,  
Rope me in from a country mile**_

So come on over here and get in my arms  
Spin me around this big ole barn  
Tangle me up like grandma's yarn, yeah, yeah, yeah

Shake it for the young bucks sittin' in the honky-tonks  
For the rednecks rockin' 'til the break of dawn  
For the DJ spinnin' that country song  
Come on, come on, come on  
Shake it for the birds, shake it for the bees  
Shake it for the catfish swimming down deep in the creek  
For the crickets and the critters and the squirrels  
Shake it to the moon, shake it for me girl, aww

Country girl, shake it for me girl,  
Shake it for me girl, shake it for me  
Country girl, shake it for me girl,  
Shake it for me girl, shake it for me

Guitar!

Now dance like a dandelion  
In the wind on the hill underneath the pines, yeah  
Move like the river flows  
Feel the kick drum down deep in your toes

All I wanna do is get to holdin' you and get to knowin' you  
And get to showin' you and get to lovin' you 'fore the night is through  
Baby you know what to do

Shake it for the young bucks sittin' in the honky-tonks  
For the rednecks rockin' 'til the break of dawn  
For the DJ spinnin' that country song  
Come on, come on, come on  
Shake it for the birds, shake it for the bees  
Shake it for the catfish swimming down deep in the creek  
For the crickets and the critters and the squirrels  
Shake it to the moon, shake it for me girl, aww

Country girl, shake it for me girl,  
Shake it for me girl, shake it for me  
Oh, country girl  
Country girl, shake it for me girl,  
Shake it for me girl, shake it for me

Country girl, shake it for me girl,  
Shake it for me girl, shake it for me  
Country girl, shake it for me girl,  
Shake it for me girl, shake it for me

Max's POV

A slow song started to play. It was I Swear by John Michael Montgomery.

_**I see the questions in your eyes**__**  
**__**I know what's weighing on your mind**__**  
**__**But you can be sure I know my part**__**  
**__**'Cause I'll stand beside you through the years**_

_**You'll only cry those happy tears**__**  
**__**And though I'll make mistakes**__**  
**__**I'll never break your heart**_

_**I swear**_

"I can't believe that we're almost done high school." I said.

"I know." Fang said.

_**By the moon and stars in the sky**_**  
**_**I'll be there**_**  
**_**I swear**_

_**Like the shadow that's by your side**_**  
**_**I'll be there**_**  
**_**For better or worse**_**  
**_**'Til death do us part**_

_**I'll love you with every beat of my heart**_**  
**_**I swear**_

″I'm gonna miss this place.″ I said.

″Me too.″ Fang said. ″We had some good memories here.″

_**I'll give you everything I can**_**  
**_**I'll build your dreams with these two hands**_**  
**_**We'll hang some memories on the wall**_**  
**_**And when there's silver in your hair**_

_**You won't have to ask if I still care**_**  
**_**'Cause as time turns the page**_**  
**_**My love won't age at all**_

_**I swear**_**  
**_**By the moon and stars in the sky**_**  
**_**I'll be there**_**  
**_**I swear**_

_**Like the shadow that's by your side**_  
_**I'll be there**_  
_**For better or worse**_  
_**'Til death do us part**_  
_**I'll love you with every beat of my heart**_  
_**I swear**_

_**I swear**__**  
**__**By the moon and stars in the sky**__**  
**__**I'll be there**__**  
**__**I swear**_

_**Like the shadow that's by your side**__**  
**__**I'll be there**__**  
**__**For better or worse**__**  
**__**'Til death do us part**_

_**I'll love you with every beat of my heart**__**  
**__**I swear**__**  
**__**I swear**_

The next song that played was Wagon Wheel by Darius Rucker.

_**Heading down south to the land of the pines  
I'm thumbing my way into North Carolina  
Staring up the road and pray to God I see headlights  
I made it down the coast in seventeen hours  
Picking me a bouquet of dogwood flowers  
And I'm a-hopin' for Raleigh, I can see my baby tonight**_

″Come on, Max, let's go dance!″ J.J. grabbed my arm and I grabbed Fang`s arm and J.J. dragged me onto the dance floor and I dragged Fang onto the dance floor. Ari, Giselle, Ella, Sam, Nudge, Iggy and Travis joined us.

_**So rock me momma like a wagon wheel  
Rock me momma any way you feel  
Hey momma rock me  
Rock me momma like the wind and the rain  
Rock me momma like a south bound train  
Hey momma rock me**_

Running from the cold up in New England  
I was born to be a fiddler in an old time string band  
My baby plays a guitar, I pick a banjo now  
Oh, north country winters keep a-getting me down  
Lost my money playing poker so I had to leave town  
But I ain't turning back to living that old life no more

Ella's POV

_**So rock me momma like a wagon wheel  
Rock me momma any way you feel  
Hey momma rock me  
Rock me momma like the wind and the rain  
Rock me momma like a south bound train  
Hey momma rock me**_

Everyone danced like the world was ending.

Nudge's POV

Prom ended faster than I would've liked it to. Time flies when you're having fun. And I certainly was.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Friday, June 28**

Max`s POV

I slipped on my cap and gown and went downstairs to find my parents and Valencia with their cameras.

Valencia took individual photos of Fang, individual photos of Ella, individual photos of Nudge, then a photo of Ella and Nudge with their arms around each other, and then a group shot of Fang, Ella and Nudge with their arms around each other.

My parents took individual photos of me, individual photos of Ari, then a photo of me and Ari with our arms around each other, then a photo of me and Fang with our arms around each other, and then a group shot of me, Ari, Fang, Ella and Nudge with our arms around each other.

″Let`s go, everyone.″ My dad said. ″We don't wanna be late.″

I grabbed my guitar case. It's for something I'm doing at the graduation ceremony.

Third person POV

All of the grade 12s were waiting in the cafeteria for Principal Meyers and tell them to come into the gym. To pass the time, J.J. talked to Max.

″Today's the day, Max! Can you believe it?!″ J.J. asked Max in excitement.

″No, I can't.″ Max said, just as excited.

Principal Meyers came in and told the grade 12s it was time for the Graduation Ceremony to begin. They marched into the gym in alphabetical order.

~Line break~

Fang`s POV

Once every grade 12 student was seated comfortably, the ceremony began. After some speeches by Principal Meyers and a few teachers, it was time for the students to give their speeches.

J.J. gave her speech first. "My friends, fellow classmates, teachers and parents: I want to take this time to thank you for giving us this opportunity to graduate from this wonderful school. These have been the best years of my life. I've made many memories. Some good, some not so good, but all unforgettable. And the best part is that I made those memories with all of you."

Principal Meyers stepped up to the podium. "And now for a few words from our Valedictorian, Maximum Ride.″

Max walked on stage with her guitar case in her hand.

Max`s POV

I spoke into the microphone. ″Hello everyone. I didn't know what to say in my speech, so I wrote a song instead.″

I began strumming chords and singing.

**(A/N: Song is Time Of Our Lives by Tyrone Wells. Italics= Max singing.)**

_This is where the chapter ends _

_And a new one now begins _

_Time has come for letting go_

_The hardest part is when you know _

_All of these years_

_When we were here _

_Are ending _

_But I'll always remember_

_We have had the time of our lives _

_And now the page is turned _

_The stories we will write _

_We have had the time of our lives _

_And I will not forget the faces left behind _

_It's hard to walk away from the best of days _

_But if it has to end, I'm glad you have been my friend _

_In the time of our lives_

_Where the water meets the land _

_There is shifting in the sand_

_Like the tide that ebbs and flows _

_Memories will come and go_

_All of these years_

_When we were here _

_Are ending _

_But I'll always remember_

_We have had the time of our lives _

_And now the page is turned _

_The stories we will write _

_We have had the time of our lives _

_And I will not forget the faces left behind _

_It's hard to walk away from the best of days_

_But if it has to end, I'm glad you have been my friend _

_In the time of our lives _

_We say goodbye, we hold on tight _

_To these memories that never die _

_We say goodbye, we hold on tight _

_To these memories that never die_

_We have had the time of our lives_

_And now the page is turned _

_The stories we will write _

_We have had the time of our lives _

_And I will not forget the faces left behind _

_It's hard to walk away from the best of days_

_But if it has to end, I'm glad you have been my friend _

_In the time of our lives_

_I'm glad you have been my friend_

_In the time of our lives_

After the applause died down, I walked off the stage, handed my guitar case to my mom, and sat back in my seat in the row where the grade 12s were.

Third person POV

Principal Meyers stepped up to the podium and announced that diplomas were now going to be handed out. He started calling names.

″Sam Balsor.″ Sam walked up on stage and accepted his diploma. Then he sat back down.

″Travis Carter.″ Travis walked up on stage and accepted his diploma. Then he sat back down.

″Nudge Coleman.″ Nudge walked up on stage and accepted her diploma. Then she sat back down.

″Mackenzie Currie.″ Mackenzie strutted up on stage, accepted her diploma, and then sat back down.

″Iggy Griffiths.″ Iggy walked up on stage and accepted his diploma. Then he sat back down.

″J.J. Hiltz.″ J.J. walked up on stage and accepted her diploma. Then she sat back down.

″Omega Janssen.″ Omega walked up on stage and accepted his diploma. Then he sat back down.

″Ella Martinez.″ Ella walked up on stage and accepted her diploma. Then she sat back down.

″Fang Martinez.″ Fang walked up on stage and accepted his diploma. Then he sat back down.

″Caleb Patterson.″ Caleb, Ari`s best friend walked up on stage and accepted his diploma. Then he sat back down.

″Ari Ride.″ Ari walked up on stage and accepted his diploma. Then he sat back down.

″Maximum Ride.″ Max walked up on stage and accepted her diploma. Then she sat back down.

″Giselle Shay.″ Giselle walked up on stage and accepted her diploma. Then she sat back down.

″And last but not least, Alyson Truman.″ Alyson, Caleb's girlfriend walked up on stage and accepted her diploma. Then she sat back down.

Ella's POV

Principal Meyers stepped up to the podium. ″Everyone please rise.″

Everyone in the room stood up.

Principal Meyers turned to the graduates. "Graduates, please move your tassels from right to left."

We did as we were told.

"Congratulations, Landchester High School graduates!" Principal Meyers exclaimed.

All of us graduates took our caps and threw them high into the air. The room erupted into applause.

The Landchester High School band started playing Pomp and Circumstance. That's the graduating class's cue to get out of their seats. All of us graduates got out of our seats and walked out of the gym in a perfect line, in alphabetical order.

So long, high school.

THE END

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
